1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to workstations for medical service which are mutually connected through public or exclusive digital circuits and enable the utilization of medical service information by those workstations, in common.
2. Related Background Art
Workstations for medical service have heretofore been called PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System) and produced as commodities, and are generally comprised of a general purpose computer, a high accuracy CRT, an image input apparatus, a local area network interface and a medical service information file. Teleradiography terminals utilizing analog or digital public circuits are produced as regional connections.